1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control apparatuses, and especially relates to a power control apparatus for a computer motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems such as personal computer (PC) systems, operators usually need to press a power button of the PC system to ground a sixth terminal of a computer front panel header, thereby turning on the computer system, which is inconvenient and time consuming for operators manually performing a motherboard test, in which it is common to power up the motherboard a thousand times or more.
What is needed is a simple low-cost power control apparatus for a computer motherboard.